


Sweet Dreams are Made of These

by YouAreMyHappilyEverAfter



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Adult Dipper Pines, Adult Mabel Pines, Demon Dipper Pines, Demon Mabel Pines, Dreamscapes, M/M, Teenage Dipper Pines, Twisted Falls au, billdip husband au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2019-08-19 02:56:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16525985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouAreMyHappilyEverAfter/pseuds/YouAreMyHappilyEverAfter
Summary: Collection of Gravity Falls Drabbles cowritten by authors Kasena and Ibelieveinahappilyeverafter. You may recognize Twisted Falls AU from Ibelieveinahappilyeverafter's fic, Twisted Falls!





	1. Gradient

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome, and hello! This is our drabble collection for our Gravity Falls-related drabbles! This specific drabble is set fairly early on in the Twisted Falls AU originally created by Ibelieveinahappilyeverafter. I would really suggest giving it a read, it's a heck of a time! In short, Bill and his twin sister Jill used to be human until they played the Demon Games, and became Demons. Demons bring pairs of twins in to play the Demon Games. Everyone caught up? Yes? Great! ~Kas

It probably wasn't good for them to spend so much time in the mindscape, but, well. Dipper had long since abandoned notions of what might be good for him and Mabel after they had arrived at Gravity Falls. Besides, they had a demon looking out for them. Still, having Bill so near all the time seemed to be having... Effects. Such as Dipper seeing the world turn to grey out of the corner of his eye and then turning to see no such thing.

It was- It was like he was starting to see the world in gradients. He'd see the dark and light before he saw the color and he would focus on the grey because that usually meant a flash of gold would be quick to follow. "Hey, Pine Tree. What are you thinking about, this time?" Bill was beside him, smiling at him.

"Wondering the best way I can give Grunkle Stan a heart attack," Dipper responded easily, relaxing at the nickname and Bill's presence. He wasn't even sure if he was in the mindscape or reality until he took a look around. "What are  _you_  thinking about?"

"Your head. You've always got different thoughts on some new mystery going. And I know it's not about scaring your uncle to death. What is it?" Reality. They were in reality, right now.

"I..." Dipper huffed, trying to put his thoughts in order. "Is there ever any bleeding between the mindscape and reality?"

"Bleeding? Well, sure, here and there." Bill rose his eyebrow. "Why?"

"Just curious," Dipper lied, hoping Bill wouldn't notice the lie - not that he had much hope for that one. "I mean, you're always flitting between reality and the mindscape, so it's gotta bleed around you sometimes, right? To the point you can't remember which one you're in sometimes?"

"Sometimes. Then I just see how easy it is to conjure a four mouthed, one footed antler."

"A- An  _antler-_  Did you just say  _how easy_ \- You can conjure that in reality, too?" Dipper's mind was already racing. "Does that only work in Gravity Falls? it would have to, considering what you've already told us. How does that work- Well, no, I can imagine it pretty well, but are you summoning it in reality or crafting it? What about-"

"Nah, a couple towns I can't openly talk about due to all sorts of copyrights and legal reasons are supernatural hot spots. Easier there."

"Supernatural hotspots. So like Gravity Falls is- Hey, is that why the mindscape bleeds so easily into reality? Because we're in Gravity Falls?"

Bill grinned at him. "So you  _do_  see it."

"Yes- No-  _Kind of_." Dipper huffed, crossing his arms as he looked around. "It's- It's only at certain times and in certain places. Usually out of the corner of my eyes I see... I see gray. I blink, though, and look, and then I see color."

"That's because I can narrow it down to three things. One, you're in Gravity Falls," Bill said with a smile, waving his arm. "Two, you've got me around all the time. Three, you do magic. And lots of it."

"Mabel doesn't see it," Dipper said quietly. "I asked her about it. She only sees it when you draw us in." It wasn't- It was  _cool_ , but he was... kind of scared about it. "And you said Mabel has magic, too, right?"

"She has a little, but she doesn't use it. That's your difference. And don't worry. Shouldn't be long now." Bill laid back. "Was wondering when this would come up."

"What- What shouldn't be long now?" Bill seemed so relaxed, but- "Oh my god, am I dying?!"

"No, it just shouldn't be long before Shooting Star sees, too."

"That- That's not normal though, is it? Us seeing the mindscape even when we're awake and in our bodies?"

"It's a little more normal when you do magic and you're around someone like me, all the time. Reality doesn't like to  _work,_  around me."

"Does anything," Dipper snorted, walking over to Bill and leaning against him with a quiet sigh. "So... So this isn't really a  _bad_  thing, right?"

"Mostly no, not really."

"So it's a bit of a bad thing."

Bill shrugged. "It just means you're starting to lose your grasp on reality, it happens to all you little flesh bags. And hey, once you leave Gravity Falls, you should get some of your sanity back."

"Oh." Confliction. There was- There was a lot of confliction in that one. For one thing, Dipper was kind of fond of his mental sanity and grasp on reality. On the other hand, though… He never wanted to leave Gravity Falls.

"Hey, don't worry about it, most people in Gravity Falls get their minds wiped anyway, not that you know anything about that."

"Wiped?!" Dipper looked at Bill and felt honest-to-god horror bubble up inside him. It was like tar filling his lungs and made him unable to breathe and he knew he needed to breathe but  _come on_. "I'm gonna forget this? You and the supernatural and everything- No- I can't just- I can't just  _forget it_ -"

"Eh, don't worry so much. That little society isn't worried about you, yet."

"Yet. My best friend is a demon and I'm holding onto a book that talks all about the secrets of Gravity Falls. That's probably a pretty big thing they don't want outsiders knowing or having or doing or whatever."

Bill grinned at him. "You really think I let people know whatever they want, willy nilly?"

"I mean…" Bill was chaotic, but he was  _careful_. Gravity Falls was his home and he protected it- Huh. There was a thought. "Are you ever going to wipe our memories about this summer?" Bill smiled at him.

"Only if I have to." That was somehow both reassuring and horrible not reassuring.

"You know, I sometimes forget how much fo a demon you are," Dipper huffed, smiling at Bill anyways. "'S not a bad thing." Maybe not remembering Gravity Falls would be best when he went back. He'd miss this place too much.

"It had better not be! I don't make a habit of hanging around just any old squish bag, you know!" Just as always, Bill keeps him from getting lost in his thoughts and Dipper can't stop laughing.

"Alright, alright, I get it. You're a pretty good friend."

And just like that, Bill's smile dropped. "No."

" _ **Oh, yes!**_ "


	2. Markedly - Twisted Falls

Dipper knew Bill was there, but he didn't stop from where he was patiently staring at a rock. If he was able to manipulate the dreamscape and he had 'magic,' then it made sense he should be able to manipulate the mindscape, as well. "And just what are you doing, little star?"

"Practicing." That was made a bit harder, though, when Dipper had to cover up his grin at hearing that stupid nickname that he loved probably more than he should.

"Really?" Bill floated down to sit beside him with a grin. "Practicing what?" Dipper leaned a bit against him as he stared at the rock. The world around him was slipping into gray as it often did when he was deep in the woods and alone, so, theoretically, he could do whatever Bill could do. Right now, he wanted the rock to sprout legs and walk.

"Stuff."

"Oh yes, sounds like very important stuff. Mind if I watch?" Bill was so... Demonic, some days. Dipper would be lying if he said he didn't like it.

"As long as you don't distract me." Dipper knew he'd be distracted soon anyways, but maybe he could at least get the rock to wiggle around a little bit and sprout just one leg.

"Distract you? Me? I would never!" Bill had his legs in Dipper's lap. Right. Instead of pushing him off like he might normally do, Dipper only set a hand on Bill's ankle and left him to be mildly annoying as he focused back on the rock.

"Does it every hurt to lie that much?" It took a few moments of silence to realize his thumb was rubbing circles against the skin of Bill's ankle and that was... odd.

"Nope!" Bill laughed loudly, too loud. And too high. Something was wrong. He was hiding something.

"Are you okay?" Dipper abandoned his attempts at the rock and looked over to Bill, frowning at seeing he looked tense. "What's wrong?"

"Wrong? Nothing! Nothing's wrong!"

"Right. Cause I totally believe that. Wanna try again? Maybe something that's not such a bad lie?" Because Bill was odd, but he was never... like this. All tense and frazzled and worried.

"Come on, Pine Tree! Wouldn't you rather I teach you how to... To..." Following Bill's gaze, Dipper beamed as he saw a single leg sticking out of the rock. Granted it was waving like crazy and was on the top so the rock couldn't go anywhere, but still!

"How to what? Because if you were going to say control the mindscape, then I think I just proved I could do it."

"You're... Not supposed to..." Bill was staring at the rock, eyes wide as he watched. It couldn't have been that surprising.

"Bill? You're the one who said I'd be able to see and do stuff in the mindscape as my magic got stronger, right? This isn't that weird."

"Well sure, after I've taught you a lot of magic maybe you could turn a daisy red! This is different!"

"Oh. Um... Sorry, I guess." Dipper stared at the rock for a moment before the leg disappeared with a little poof.

"You just did that. You did that."

"I, uh, yeah, I guess I did." Dipper gave Bill's ankle three absent minded little taps. One. Two. Three.

Bill was muttering to himself, even as he tapped Dipper's shoulder. One. Two. Three. Four. Something in Dippers chest stopped and he was scooting closer to Bill and pressing against him before he could even think the action through. At least Bill was wrapping an arm around him. Something seemed really wrong though.

"Hey, why don't we go back to the Shack. Watch some dumb tv?"

"Alright... Alright," Bill told him with a grin. "Sounds good." Dipper stood up and let the edges of the mindscape slip past him and fade away, nothing left but bright greens and soft browns.

"Come on. I'll even let you pick what we watch."

"Aw, you'd do that for me?"

"I..." It was instinct to brush it off with a joke, but it felt like he should be serious. "I think I'd do anything for you."

"Oh... Oh,  _ little starling. _ " Dipper... didn't know how he felt in that moment, but he leaned over to carefully pull Bill to his feet, holding onto his hands tightly as if he could always keep him on this plane of existence.

"Ri- Right. Movies- Tv. Something." Bill leaned forward, seeming to be shaking slightly before kissing at Dipper's forehead. "You're weird," Dipper mumbled, not minding the action too much. He should probably look into that, later.

"Let's go." Letting himself be pulled along by Bill, Dipper glanced back to the rock and stared at it, half-smiling to himself when it sprouted a pair of legs and scampered into the woods.


	3. Stage - Billdip Husband AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **AU Summary:** Dipper and Mabel are demons after having completed the Demon Games (refer to Twisted Falls.) Now, they're grown (for the most part) and a kid that says he's thirteen stumbles into the Mystery Shack with careful hands, cautious eyes, and a mark of magic. Bill and Dipper, of course, immediately take him under their wing.

"Illegal possession of weapons!" Mabel blurted out, Dipper staring at her for a moment before thinking about, thinking about it some more, and then shaking his head.

"He's probably got a bunch of permits for weapons just for 'hunting' or whatever."

"Drunk and disorderly," Stan suggested, belching as he crushed his empty can of Pitt. "Police can officially arrest ya if you come off your porch. Public property."

"I'm sure you would know," Dipper snorted quietly, Mabel giggling into her sleeves. "No, no, we're not- No. A drunk and disorderly wouldn't be enough to get custody. We need something with a minimum of 10 years and that will take away full custody."

Bill beamed. "I've got it! We take a bunch of random people's belongings, being demons we can do that, plant them in the house, then call the cops on a thief!"

"It would work, but it wouldn't get him much jail time." Dipper pulled himself up onto the counter, sighing as he collapsed dramatically forward. He couldn't stop a bit of a smile when he felt Bill move to catch him without even a pause. "Why is getting someone jailed so hard?"

"Well... What about a staged murder?" There was a bit of silence, Dipper looking up at him and blinking for a few moments and... It wasn't a  _ bad _ idea-

"Dipper, no, you cannot get Toby's dad charged on murder and then adopt him. That's not fair to either of you."

"How is it not fair? We could do it, Toby wouldn't know any better!"

"Bill!"

"I say just kill this bastard and get it over with." Stan meant it as a joke, but Dipper thought about it and, well.

"I could do that." He remembered the way Toby flinched at loud noises and the way he shied away and the  _ fear _ \- "I could do that easily."

Bill seemed to be thinking along the same lines, grinning down at him. "Maybe not kill him, but... Verifiable insanity is  _ easily _ just cause for loss of custody."

"See, Mabel, no death required!" Dipper chirped, grinning as he thought of what he could do and what he could make that man feel. He could make him insane. He could do it. Dipper knew he could do it.

"You could even help, Shooting Star. Turn all that grief and turmoil he's inflicted on other people right back around on him... He's a  _ human _ that's drained the hope out of plenty of people." That got to her. Mabel was looking to be honestly thinking about it.

"C'mon, Mabes," Dipper gave a little smile at her. "It's only fair, right?" Right? Because Todd had caused so much pain. He had hurt what Dipper now saw as  _ his _ and one never harmed those that belonged to a demon. Mabel knew that. She felt it. It would be easy to break him.

"It wouldn't be hard... And Toby wouldn't have to know. He would just think his dad finally snapped."

"Exactly. Toby wouldn't know and he'd be much happier here. We can keep him safe and never have to send him back there again."

Mabel looked between the two of them before she was grinning and  _ there _ was the Shooting Star. "Alright."

"I get to punch him, at least, right?" Looking to Stan, Dipper blinked before thinking about it.

"As long as you make it hurt."

"Well? Let's go, Pineses!"


	4. Fatal - Billdip Husband AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A direct sequel to the previous drabble, Stage.

"Bill." Dipper's voice was hardly louder than a whisper as he stared at the house in front of him. He could feel the bright spark of Toby's magic and he could see his world begin to bleed with gray. "I want to kill him."

"Not yet, little star," Bill - No,  _ Cipher _ purred to him, a finger trailing against his cheek. "We can let him do that to himself." Dipper leaned his way into the touch, humming softly as he saw Mizar near vibrating with glee, tucked away and hidden within the mindscape until her turn came.

"If he lays one finger on Toby tonight, I'll rip him apart whether you two agree or not." It was a warning as much as it was a promise.

"And we wouldn't stop you, Shooting Star. Toby will be safe up in his room. In fact, he's already asleep in his bed. He's dreaming of his mother and his brother, and of the mystery shack."

"Stop her?" Dipper gave a grin he knew was feral. "I'd be helping." Sneaking in a quick kiss that became not so quick, Dipper nudged at Bill. "Let me start?"

"Go ahead, then. He's asleep in the living room, just hit REM." Beaming at Bill, Dipper squeezed his hand before walking towards the front door, using a touch of magic to open it before locking it behind him as he went to the living room. As expected, Todd was surrounded by beer bottles and passed out in a drunken daze, no doubt.

"Disgusting," Dipper muttered, wondering the best way to wake him up. Maybe a nice kick would do. Todd - the dream version of himself, at least - jumped at the kick to his chair, looking around.

"The fuck- The fuck are you doing here!" God. Even his dream self was drunk.

Dipper couldn't help but to roll his eyes. "Bill? Take care of this?"

"The fuck you on about, Pinesap?" There was a flicker of power and Dipper watched as Todd stumbled in his steps and gasped, clutching at his chest. Bastard probably didn't even know what it was to be sober.

"There. Much better. Wouldn't do to have you forget any of this." Dipper held his own cane, leaning on it with a smile. Todd stared at him with wide eyes before they narrowed.

"So now you're brave enough to break into my house, huh? I wonder how much fun we could have before the police gets here."

"Funnily enough, you won't find any evidence we were here. It's a dream. Pretty cool, huh? Toby,  _ my _ boy, has been begging us to take him into a dream like this for a little while, but... Well. This is special." Dipper grinned as he easily swung his cane to grab Todd by the ankle, sending him to the ground.

There was a harsh thud as Todd's head bounced against the wooden floors and Dipper's grin grew at the pain he felt coming off of the man. "The  _ fuck _ this is a dream! I'm gonna fucking kill you, Pinesap!" Oh, poor little human. Just as Todd started to get up, he fell again with a scream.

"Severed crocodile head. Cool, huh?" There was indeed a severed crocodile head gnawing and tearing into Todd's ankle, the screamed getting louder and breaking and cracking and it really was delightful.

"Alright, Pine Tree," Bill chuckled. "Let the master work." Dipper pouted at Bill, finally giving in with a sigh as he moved to stand by Bill, fingertips brushing over his side.

"Make it good?"

"Oh, don't worry it will be." Bill walked forward. "Hey, Theodore, you remember me, right? His creepy husband?" Dipper let the crocodile head disappear, Todd panting for breath as he looked up to Bill with nothing but hate in his eyes. It took Mabel's hand on his back to stop Dipper from tearing that look off of Todd's face.

"Shoulda known I'd have a nightmare about the goddamn fag couple that's trying to steal my son from me."

"Hah! That's a funny one. Here, I've got one. Did you hear the one about the demon that had a form beyond human comprehension?" Oh- Oh,  _ yes _ . This was going to be excellent.

"Goddamn fucking retarded the lot of you, never fucking know what you're saying."

"Oh. Don't I?" He watched as the house seemed to lift away from them, Bill’s skin shedding off of him as he grew to the size of the heavens, speaking in tongues that would make any normal mortals ears bleed. Todd dropped to the floor like he was at the feet of a god, Dipper hearing Mabel's quiet laughter behind him.

"He's always such a show off when you're watching."

"Yeah," Dipper said with a smile. "I know."

Things were just getting good when the entire world shattered apart and shifted and fell apart at the seams, Dipper jerking up with a gasp and  _ god _ . It was always so unpleasant when a dreamer woke up so suddenly. "Bill? You didn't use magic to keep him under?"

"No, I... I thought there was enough alcohol in his physical form to-" Bill stopped himself, staring at air. "They're both awake. I can't find Toby's dreams."

"What?" Dipper was stumbling to his feet at once. "Why would Toby be awake? Do you think Todd screamed and that was what woke him up?" After seeing that form of Bill's, Dipper wouldn't be surprised if Todd woke up screaming.

"Most likely. His dreams did seem fragile, which speaks of a light sleeper." Bill rose as well, brushing himself off. Dipper hummed, watching Bill for a moment before shuffling his feet.

"It- It wouldn't hurt to just drop by and check on him, right?"

"No. Of course not. We can just shadow shift right past Todd and check on Toby. He may be laying himself back down right now."

"Right- Yeah. Definitely." Dipper bit his lip as he grabbed Bill and pulled him along, raising his voice. "Mabes! We're going to check on Toby!"

"Mabel Juice will be ready when you get back!"

"We'll be back soon!" Dipper called out, pulling Bill as fast as he could. "Come on. The sooner we check, the better I'll feel."

"Alright, alright, we'll hurry." The two hurried as much as they could, though with Toby living a mile and a half away, it still took some time.

When they got to the right street, Dipper couldn't believe what he saw. The front door was open and near hanging off its hinges with how much it looked to have been ripped out of the frame and Todd's car was beginning to pull out with a speed that was so worrying it was almost amusing. The amusement stopped when he saw the top of Toby's head through the back window.

"He's got Toby," Bill said beside him.


End file.
